When My Life Began
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: COMPLETE and updated 9/14/12! This story is an off shoot from "Things That Make You Go Hummm," by Dracom Blade. Totally A/U and hopefully fun to read. Bashes some characters like Bumbles, Molly, Snape, and others. This story is complete and is a Harry with three wives. Rated M for language and sexual innuendo. 7/5/13
1. Chapter 1

**When My Life Began**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF STOP HERE AND SELECT ANOTHER STORY!**

This story is an off shoot from "Things That Make You Go Hummm," by Dracom Blade._**What he wrote will appear in bold italics below in Chapter 1**_**. **

**Rated ****"T"**** for language and sexual innuendo.**

**A/N:**** This story is A/U and most things will be changed of course. If you want Canon read the seven books by Jack Rowling. Harry is powerful in this story and has learned a lot of things not taught at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer:**** Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. What you recognize from Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and those he granted licenses to. If you recognize another character from a fanfic you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 600,000 fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

_§Parseltongue§ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format 1300 hours = 1:00 p.m., and 2000 hours is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 2400hrs. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**This short story has not been betaed.**

**Chapter 1**

**30 June 2167, 2130 hours**

Harry James Potter lay on his bed at Potter Manor knowing he was dying. He thought it funny that his death would be on his 187th birthday. Harry had spent the evening reviewing his life and except for the first eleven years he thought it went well. The years between the time he turned eleven and a month before his 17th birthday had their ups and downs. As far as he was concerned his life began the first week of July 1997. Harry smiled as he thought of that period of time in his life.

_Flashback_

**2 September 1996 - Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, - 1900 hours.**

Dumbledore smiled as Harry entered the office. "Thank you for being so prompt Harry, we have much to discuss."

"You're welcome sir. I assumed this was important." The sixteen-year-old Harry Potter replied.

"Quite right my boy, I assume your portkey worked all right?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes sir. Did you know the room stops time if you ask it to?" Harry asked, then recognized by the shock on the old man's face that he didn't know that about the Room of Requirement.

"As you can tell by my surprise, I didn't know that. How much time can you get in there for each hour outside of the room?" Dumbledore asked smiling at Harry. The old man figured Harry would have pushed it to the maximum.

"Sir I believe you missed what I said. I have yet to find a maximum since the outside shows no time has elapsed. Of course, I'll admit my longest stretch in the room was 750 hours. Fortunately, the room provides food, a bathroom, and a bedroom." Harry replied grinning like a loon.

Dumbledore shook his head and suggested they go to the room, and Harry agreed. It was Harry's turn to be shocked when Albus walked to a new door and indicated for Harry to follow him. Harry did and found himself inside a dueling arena. Dumbledore asked Harry to stop time which he did, so Albus showed him how to create a semi-permanent portal. Normally, if you created a portal, a person had to remain inside the room, or it would disappear. Dumbledore had found out how to create one that would remain until the room was told to remove it.

Harry also asked the room for two clocks, one to indicate the room time and the other to indicate the outside time. During the next seven months Dumbledore and Harry worked on Harry's wandless magic, using a patronus to communicate, and battle magic. Battle magic included, charms, transfiguration, stealth, sword fighting, knife fighting, and modern weapons, including guns. Albus also worked with Harry on Occlumency and Legilimency. Harry could defend his mind to the point that Dumbledore didn't know Harry was using the room to go to and from Gringotts. During this time, Dumbledore showed Harry memories of what he had discovered about Voldemort.

oooOOOooo

At Gringotts, Harry found that he was Lord Potter, and Lord Black. While meeting with his account manager a goblin named Stripeclaw, Harry asked what it would cost to be checked out by goblin healers. When asked why Harry told Stripeclaw about his link to Voldemort as well as his being malnourished. It cost him ₲20 to get checked out and another ₲125 to get his eyes fixed, a piece of Voldemort's soul removed from his scar, and potions to take care of his malnourishment. After the visit, he told Stripeclaw about Voldemort making at least six horcruxes. Harry told the goblin, he had destroyed one that Lucius Malfoy had sent to Hogwarts.

Stripeclaw set up a meeting with Ragnok and the Goblin Council about Voldemort's soul pieces. During the meeting Harry told the goblins what he knew and suspected. He said if one of Voldemort's Inner Circle had a horcrux it was possible other did as well. He told them that Voldemort's name was actually Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was the son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. Harry added that Voldemort grew up in an orphanage that he hated, and his favorite place was Hogwarts.

Stripeclaw then spent several hours telling Harry about how Dumbledore had set him up and stole nearly a million galleons from him. Harry didn't know if he was more pissed about his magic being bound or the stealing. Harry and Stripeclaw agreed to take no action against Dumbledore until Harry turned seventeen. After the meeting Harry went back to Hogwarts. There Harry decided that he would act like he still respected and followed Dumbledore's lead. However, in reality, he would be his own man no longer under Dumbledore's thumb.

Harry asked the Room of Requirement to stop time, and then asked for it to give him anything Tom Riddle hid in the castle. Harry was surprised when a cabinet like the one he had seen Draco buy in Knockturn Alley arrived. On top of the cabinet was a mannequin head with a tiara on it. Not wanting to do something stupid Harry went back to the bank and told Stripeclaw what he found. Stripeclaw and three goblin curse breakers returned to Hogwarts with Harry and identified the diadem or tiara as a Horcrux.

"Lord Potter we will take this back to Gringotts and remove the soul piece. It along with the one removed from your scar can be used to locate the others and Voldemort. I suspect this is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and will place it in your family vault once it's cleansed." Stripeclaw told Harry.

"Shouldn't it belong to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

A shocked Stripeclaw replied, "Why? Rowena Ravenclaw was married to Godric Gryffindor, and they are your grandparents several times removed. You're their primary heir."

"I never knew that Stripeclaw, I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle. I came into the wizard world on my eleventh birthday, and the bank is the first wizard place other than the Leaky Cauldron I was ever in." Harry told his account manager.

"Do you have time to talk tonight?" Stripeclaw questioned.

Harry smiled stating, "I had the room stop time, so there will be no elapsed time outside of this room when we leave it."

The goblin's eyes got larger, and he laughed saying, "Harry, while we can compress time where ten minutes outside is a month inside, but this is even better. When the healers put you out to fix your body and remove the soul piece it took them four months in time compression. Our medical wing and house elves take care of food, but what do you do about food, sleep, and bathing?"

Harry replied, "Stripeclaw the room provides what I ask for when I ask for it. My friend Dobby told me about the room saying the elves, and some students store unused or unwanted things in it. That's why I thought Voldemort may have hidden a horcrux here in this wonderful room."

Stripeclaw sent the diadem with the curse breakers to the bank with instructions to remove the soul piece and use it with the first one to create two detectors so that they could locate the others. He then spent over three inside hours teaching Harry about his legacy. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines had been merged with the Potters for over six centuries. What Harry gained was the ability to apparate and portkey through the Hogwarts wards plus additional votes on the Wizengamot that had been in the family for years.

Stripeclaw told him he was considered a goblin friend and ally. The goblin explained that goblin friends received better rates of return on their investments and lower charges for services. Harry was shocked when he asked how many goblin friends there were and Stripeclaw said, "one … you." With that being said Stripeclaw left for Gringotts.

Harry remembered that he needed to destroy the cabinet. He used _Reducto _to explode the cabinet then asked the room for a fireplace and burned the remains of the cabinet. After finishing that Harry spent several hours working on his wandless magic. He then asked the room for a place to sleep and a bathroom. After getting six hours of sleep and a shower Harry asked for books on wizard transportation methods. The room provided seven books and three of them told him about a method of travel called shifting. After reading about it and apparation he found out shifting was silent and safer than disapparation since you either shifted or didn't. You could leave body parts behind with disapparation but not with shifting. After several practice shifts, Harry shifted to his bed.

The next Friday was a Hogsmeade weekend so Harry went to Gringotts to make a withdrawal. Harry's combined fortune was well over ₲350 million most of it in 24K gold bars weighing ten kilograms or 22 pounds. Gringotts would convert a bar, approximately 320 Troy ounces to 640₲ or £6400. However, in London, a bar of gold that weight would bring £80,000 or a 1250 percent increase in value. Since the price of gold was decreasing, and Harry had no need to exchange more than two bars, he did that. Then he opened a Muggle bank account with Barclays and went back to Gringotts and from there to the school. Two days later he used his new debit card he bought nearly £250 worth of clothes that fit him. He didn't buy fancy but functional. He was more concerned with getting what would fit and wear well.

When he returned to Hogwarts, he asked for a meeting with Dumbledore, and the old man agreed to meet him after dinner. As he got up to follow the Headmaster after dinner, Harry heard Hermione ask, "Harry where are you going again?"

"I have a detention with the Headmaster, Hermione." Harry said and followed Dumbledore not turning around to talk to her. He heard her huff and shook his head deciding it was time to set his friends straight about a few things.

In Dumbledore's office Harry asked, "Sir, have you asked the room for information about your cursed hand yet?"

"No Harry, I hadn't even thought of it as a source of information. But it may be a good idea would you like to join me?"

**Room of Requirement**

Harry agreed and they used Dumbledore's portal to get into the room. In his infinite wisdom, Dumbledore asked for books on curses. Harry then asked for information on curses that would cause flesh to die and counter curses if there were any. Dumbledore got several hundred books, and Harry got three.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Ahh yes the wisdom of youth, thank you Harry let's look at yours first if you don't mind."

Harry asked the room for zero outside time and passed a book to Dumbledore while he wandlessly conjured a recliner and sat down opening the book he kept.

"Nice looking chair Harry is it comfortable?" Dumbledore muttered as he looked the recliner over.

"Very much so," Harry replied and conjured a second recliner then told the old man how it worked.

Twenty minutes or so later Harry heard, "if I was a bit more tired I might find myself falling asleep in this my boy."

Harry sniggered while saying, "It's a trap many fall into sir. Room could we have a pitcher of tea, with cream and sugar on the side, and two cups please." Harry then conjured a table between the two chairs.

Fifteen minutes later Harry handed Dumbledore his book and asked him to read the right-hand page. While Dumbledore read the page, Harry went to the loo. When he returned Dumbledore handed Harry the book he had started reading. The curses and counters were the same. Both books included a potion that would regrow the dead flesh, veins, and nerves. Dumbledore conjured several hairless mice while Harry cast the curse then the counter.

"Harry, cast the counter on my hand please. Keep in mind that I have nothing to lose and a lot to gain." Dumbledore said with hope in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Harry cast the counter and at first both of their hearts sank when nothing happened.

Suddenly Harry yelled, "Sir, look above your hand at your forearm. The skin seems to be coming back to its original color."

"Harry, I do believe you're right," a happy Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry smiled and replied, "I guess it makes sense. The curse didn't immediately kill the flesh so there was no real reason to expect the counter to cure the damage immediately."

The old man went into his Headmaster mode and said, "I get the feeling you've been holding back in classes Harry. Even with this wonderful room you couldn't have learned this much so soon."

Harry sighed replying, "Headmaster, I was beaten if I did better in school than Dudley, so I had to dumb myself down. I got into the habit of doing that, and my first potions class with Snape indicated I had another bully on my hands. So I did the same thing here which was not my plan. That was all well and good until the Triwizard Tournament, well actually learning the patronus to save my life I guess. I had to let a bit show in defense last year for the DA but even then I couldn't show all I know."

Harry paused and sipped his tea before continuing. "It was last year that I found out about the time function on this room after one of Snape's mind rapes. I also found that he wasn't teaching me Occlumency but raping my mind and opening it up to Voldemort. It's funny I discovered the room would provide information when I wished, in my mind, for information on Occlumency. The hard part was letting Snape keep entering my mind rather than capturing him there and setting a Hungarian Horntail on him. But I will tell you this, he works for Voldemort."

"Harry…"

Harry interrupted with, "If you let a Legilimens enter your mind it opens a path to theirs. I saw his deepest darkest secrets Headmaster. He may have said he loved my mother, but he didn't even before she started dating Dad. He gained his mark by raping then gutting a six or seven-year-old girl who had performed accidental magic. What gets me is that he wants to do it repeatedly. One day, I'll kill him hopefully not in class, but it will happen. I know Draco has been told to kill you, and Snape is his backup. I'll agree he's a spy, but for Voldemort not you."

"Harry…"

"Albus you're refusing to listen. Room a pensieve with large projection capability please."

A pensieve appeared on a pedestal, and Harry showed Dumbledore the memory of Snape taking the mark. The next one he showed was when Voldemort ordered Snape to act like a spy for the old Muggle loving fool. He also showed the one where Snape reported the location of the Longbottoms to the Lestranges after Voldemort was banished. The next one he showed was more recent. It showed how Snape leads the team that included Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to a Muggle family, so they could earn their mark. Harry then showed Voldemort thanking Snape for opening Harry's mind to him and Snape saying that it would be more open next school year.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his recliner shocked to the core. However, Harry wasn't done yet.

"I've accepted my lordships for the House of Potter and Black. While at the bank I had the soul piece behind my scar removed, and my body healed. What you see in front of you is goblin glamour." Harry told the old man then stood up and removed the glamour.

Harry morphed into a six foot two inch, well-muscled young man without glasses as he continued his talk.

"Tom was a fool when he possessed me. Once I got past the initial shock, I downloaded his memories. I spent nearly a week throwing out most of them but kept his knowledge of his horcruxes and his fighting techniques. The last thing I did was plant what is known as a worm. It allows me to receive his thoughts and store them to view at my leisure. The exception to that is if he sends his Death Eaters on a raid or is planning one. He's currently entrenching his people in the Ministry to take it over next summer. If that happens Muggleborns are to be rounded up and tortured before being killed in camps not unlike what Hitler did."

After pausing for a drink of his re-warmed tea Harry continued. "Dumbledore these people are animals and cannot be brought back to the light. While that is a worthy goal in peacetime, it's a piss poor way to run a war. I almost got Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny killed at the Ministry because we used non-lethal hexes against lethal ones. I'm not saying to murder the Death Eaters, but they must be taken out of a fight. Stunning Death Eaters won't do that. Is the _Avada Kedavra_ really worse than a _Reducto_ to the head or chest? Why can the bad guys throw curses that can't be blocked, but the good guys can't?"

Dumbledore sat up straight and said, "The unforgivable curses must be fueled by hate, and that can lead you down a dark path as they become easy to use Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "It's true they can be fueled by hate, but they can also be fueled by righteous anger. I know for a fact that Aurors were authorized to use them during the last war which scared the Death Eaters and Voldemort, by the way. As I said I don't condone murder, but I do believe I should be allowed to defend myself, including using the Avada Kedavra if attacked."

"You've given me much to think about Harry." Dumbledore said with sadness in his voice.

"Sir, I suggest a glamour charm on your wand hand that slowly works its way up your arm. I see no need to give the enemy information they don't need. I was hoping for some dueling practice with you tonight but perhaps later in the week. Room, please revert to normal time and provide a chime when thirty minutes has passed."

Harry left Dumbledore in his recliner as he fought two animated dummies that looked and fought like Death Eaters. After destroying the second one with a _Reducto_ Harry waved his left hand over his body and reverted to his shorter skinny self. They went back to the Headmaster's office and bade each other goodnight.

**Gryffindor common room**

Harry entered the common room and saw Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny sitting together. Hermione said, "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry rounded on her saying, "No we don't, and you've made yourself perfectly clear about your feelings. For five years, you've been on my arse about doing better but can't stand the fact that I'm doing better in potions than you. You've gone so far as to indicate that I'm cheating by using a used book that has notes in it. Well guess what, Miss Granger, that's a common thing with used textbooks. You'd probably piss yourself if I showed you the used Transfiguration and Charms texts that I have. The fact that the books belonged to my parents wouldn't matter to you because their notes weren't approved by the Ministry."

"Harry…"

"Unless you're going to apologize to me Hermione, I don't want to hear any more from you," Harry stated then turned his back and headed for the dorm.

Harry heard Neville say, "We tried to warn you that you were being unreasonable Hermione. You may have lost the best friend a person could have. I'm beginning to wonder if you're either confunded, under the Imperiuse curse, or under a potion. I suggest you check with Madam Pomfrey to find out before it's too late." Neville then joined Harry in the dorm.

In their dorm room Neville told his friend. "Harry I just want to say that I agree with what you told Hermione. Bloody hell mate if I was taking potions I'd ask you to let me copy the notes in that book. I think what they really wanted to ask is if you're going to start up the DA again."

"Nev we need to talk, but not here, so follow me," Harry replied with a smile that surprised Neville.

Harry led Neville to the wall on the other side of his bed and a door appeared. Neville followed Harry into a comfortable room with a fireplace and two chairs. Harry silently asked the room to stop time.

Turning to Neville, Harry began, "Nev in this room time doesn't pass outside, so we have as much time as we want. You're the only one I'll trust with certain information if you have the Occlumency skills to protect it."

"Harry, Occlumency is one thing that Gran and my Uncle Algie taught me early. I've been deflecting Snape for the last five years he sees only what he suspects." Nev said with a feral smile.

"Great! This is the Room of Requirement, and I've discovered a lot of useful and previously unknown functions it provides. It's amazing that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's minds are open books. However, Luna has the best protection I've ever seen. Her mind to an outsider is total chaos." Harry told his friend with an ear to ear smile that reached his eyes.

They spent the equivalent of over ninety six hours in the room part of which was spent with Harry passing Neville knowledge of how to perform wandless magic, shifting, and practicing spells. Harry told him about taking his lordships and of how the war was building up. He asked who Neville trusted and found that the list was rather small. It included Luna, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and the Weasley twins. Neville was neutral about Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Harry, Hermione is too wrapped up in authority figures. Ron and Ginny are too jealous. Hell I've been surprised that you remain friends with the gits." Neville said in a neutral tone and a blank face.

Harry explained, "It keeps me in touch with their parents who belong to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Neither Arthur nor Molly Weasley has mental shields that could stop or detect a Legilimency probe, so I know what's going on with the Order. If that group doesn't change its ways it will be next to useless."

They went back to their dorm and sat on their beds talking about mundane things. Ron came in and said, "What's up with you Harry? Why did you have to hurt Hermione's feelings? She's been a good friend."

Harry sneered and replied, "Has been is the correct term Ronald. Good friends don't treat each other the way she's treated me the last few days."

_End flashback_

Harry remembered how Hermione finally came around about three weeks after that incident. Once things got almost back to normal between the two of them, he gave her a book on Occlumency. He told her until she learned to defend her mind, there were a lot of things she couldn't be told. Dumbledore kept Snape busy and fed him false information while he and Harry planned how Harry would leave Privet Drive the next summer.

During the Christmas break of Harry's sixth year, he and Dumbledore used the Room of Requirement to practice dueling. Harry shocked the old man by sending a _Reducto_ at him then shifting to his side and hitting him with an _Expelliarmus_ taking his wand and winning the duel. Harry tossed the Elder wand back to Dumbledore and the old man told him it was his. Harry remembered the conversation.

_Flashback_

"Sir, I think you should keep it. If Snape or Draco manages to kill you and Voldemort finds out about the wand, he will think that they control its power." Harry stated shocking Dumbledore.

"I have other wands that I've collected over the years that will now actually work better for me than this one. Another thing you may want to consider is that you can ask the wand to take a different shape or become invisible. I can transfigure or glamour one of my other wands to look like this one." Dumbledore replied and tossed the wand back to Harry.

Harry transfigured a piece of wood into a wand holster and placed it on his left arm. Then he closed his eyes and pictured a ten-inch wand that looked to be made of a basilisk fang and slipped the wand into the holster.

_End flashback_

Harry smiled remembering that the old man didn't tell him that there was no trace on the elder wand. The rest of the sixth year Harry spent training 22 members of the DA in combat. Ron grumbled about the extra work and was ejected from the group. Once Ron was gone, Ginny came around and hooked up with Seamus Finnegan. Hermione finally admitted that she had been wrong about the potions book. Harry told her it was Snape's old book since his mother's maiden name was Prince.

After the Easter break, Harry planted the idea of visiting the Shrieking Shack in Draco's head. Draco discovered the tunnel leading under the wards. On 8 June 1997, Harry and Dumbledore left the castle after telling Hermione and Snape. Snape told Draco it was time, and Draco used the tunnel to bring the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

The DA kept the Death Eaters busy except for Draco, who was joined by Snape. Dumbledore did one hell of an acting job when Snape sent an _Avada Kedavra_ at him, and he seemed to fall from the tower. Draco thought he had disarmed Dumbledore but didn't have the guts to kill the man. On the Death Eaters way out of the castle, a disillusioned Harry sent a silver spear into Greyback's chest. The werewolf was the only fatality which was good for the light side.

On 9 June 1997, Dumbledore's funeral was held and attended by several Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters including Umbitch and Fudge. It was a real shame that when they left Hogwarts and disapparated that some of the Death Eaters spilinced themselves. Their heads were found, but their bodies from the shoulders down never were. Fudge and Umbitch took the floo from the Three Broomsticks after toasting Dumbledore's death. Harry's only comment was that goblin wards were a wonderful thing if you could afford them. Harry then remembered the summer before he turned seventeen.

_Flashback _

**#4 Privet Drive**

School ended 10 June, the day after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry put up with Vernon's bullshit on the way to Privet Drive. However, things changed when he entered the house.

Vernon yelled, "Freak…"

Harry hit him with a wandless stinging hex to his balls, and threw up silencing charms. Dudley charged Harry, who stepped aside and stunned him. He levitated the moaning Vernon and knocked-out Dudley into the kitchen. After sitting them in chairs and using sticking charm to keep them in place, Harry did the same to Petunia. He used _Rennervate_ to wake up Dudley, and he forced Vernon to look at him.

Harry's voice was ice cold and there was fire behind his eyes his relatives could feel the magic in the air. Harry dropped the glamour and told his relatives what he was thinking. "I have been at your mercy or put up with your shit for nearly sixteen fucking years, and it stops now. As easily as I stung Vernon and knocked-out Dudley, I could have killed them. Surely somewhere in your pea-sized brains is the thought that one day I would retaliate for the wonderful care I have been given here. Fucking with a wizard by a Muggle is downright stupid. You might have noticed that there are no owls saying I'm in trouble for using magic. The Ministry can't detect wandless magic, besides that I'm now considered an adult in my world."

Harry let that sink in as he continued, "They trace the wands of non-emancipated minors under the age of seventeen. Well, I'm emancipated and have been since last September. I'm also the Earl of Potter and Black and far richer than you'll ever be, in fact, I'm richer than the entire Royal Family. I know about the £1,000 per month you've been getting, and it will be returned less the cost of my glasses and £5 a month for food while I was here. That will pay for what it cost me to overcome the damage you did to me when I couldn't defend myself. This house belongs to me, and Vernon, my friend and I own 75 percent of Gunnings."

Harry waved his hand and a diet coke appeared. "The wizard world is about 100 years or so behind yours. They still rate wizards and witches by power. There are the ordinary folks like you with no magic called Muggles. Then there are those like Petunia, and Mrs. Figg, who are from a family that had magic but they were born without it. They're called Squibs. The average magic user is called wizards or witches. Then there are Warlocks, Sorcerers, Grand Sorcerers, Mages, and Grand Mages. Dumbledore and Voldemort are Grand Sorcerers, but I'm a Grand Mage the first since Merlin."

After drinking his diet coke and banishing the can Harry added, "On my birthday the protective wards Dumbledore placed here will fall and the Death Eaters will come after you lot. I don't care about what happens to you three and Marge, but will suggest you get out of Great Britain. The US or Australia is probably the two safest places for you. In two weeks or so I'll be gone."

Harry then told them about the Death Eaters and even projected images of some of the worst atrocities they committed. He banished what they threw up. They got the point but grumbled about moving and their possessions.

Harry stated, "You three are really something else. You worry more about your precious possessions than you do your lives, pathetic, absolutely pathetic. Oh yes, if Marge comes while I'm here and brings Ripper he's a dead dog, and she'll end up hurt."

Harry sat down and called Dobby and asked him for two chicken dinners. He kept the Dursleys stuck to their chairs while he and Dobby ate and talked. Dobby said he had expanded Harry's room to include a bathroom, den, walk-in closet, and practice room. Vernon turned red when Dobby told Harry that his room was warded against the nasty Muggles while looking at the Dursleys.

"Vernon let me give you a bit of advice about Dobby. He is an elf and with the snap of his fingers he could send you through the outer walls or remove every bone in your body." Harry told his uncle but it was meant for all the Dursleys. "Now I'll be out of here early Saturday the 21st, and I suggest you be gone by the 20th. The wards shouldn't fall until my birthday but don't count that. Trust me what happens to you doesn't matter one bit to me. You may be my relatives, but you damn sure aren't my family."

Harry threw an envelope on the table and added, "Here are three coach-class tickets on Qantas to Sydney for the 20th use them or lose them. What you do and if you live or die don't mean shit to me. Marge can do whatever but I won't help that bitch. Gunnings Drill Co. has a facility there, and you'll find your junk in its storage area. If you choose to stay, the tickets disappear, and you die."

Harry sneered at them in a manner that reminded Petunia of Snape, and she shuddered. He turned his back and went to his room. He used his new cell phone to call Hermione.

"Granger residence."

"What 'cha doin Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Yep, there is an Order of the Phoenix meeting this evening do you want to crash it with me?" Harry asked.

"What? Why? They won't tell us anything!" Hermione said loudly.

"I'm going to shake them up. I know the plan and it sucks, but I'll let them play their games if, and only if, they move it forward to the 21st. I'm out of here then with or without the Order of the Phoenix. If it's without them, they'll lose their little hidey hole. Now Hermione you didn't answer my question, what are you doing?"

"I'm setting at my desk finishing up my homework." She replied and the line went dead.

Harry appeared behind her and said, "Looking good in Garfield knickers and a black bra Hermione. I was hoping you were wearing a pair of knickers with me on them."

"EEP!" She yelled. "You prat what are you doing here."

"Visiting my best friend, but I have a question. Has the Weasleys sent you anything to eat?"

"Actually they did, but after checking it out I binned most of it but kept a sample. Amortentia and a loyalty potion keyed to Ron is not something I'm interested in taking. Why did you ask Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I got the same thing keyed to Ginny. I doubt Ginny knows about it because she's hooked up with Seamus. They've managed to keep it a secret outside of the DA members so none of the other Weasleys know. How about getting dressed and grabbing your sample then we'll go to Grimmauld Place. Later we'll crash the Order of the Phoenix meeting." Harry said and kissed Hermione on the forehead while mumbling _damn she has a great figure, fucking Hogwarts robes._

Harry smiled as Hermione turned red from her forehead down. He tossed a package on her bed and turned saying to put what was in the package on, and he would see her down stairs. Twenty minutes later she joined him in their kitchen.

"Lookin' good Mione, how does it feel?"

"It feels great. What is it Harry?"

"It is the basilisk hide armor that I ordered, and will stop all but unforgivable curses so don't leave the house without it. It will keep you warm or cool so keep the gloves, and hood inside the top. If you are attacked think hood and gloves on, and they'll appear on your head and hands. The hood covers everything, including the eyes. I'm going to have Kevlar tested to see whether it will stop the unforgivables. If it does I'll have the goblins line our armor with it." Harry told a shocked Hermione.

Harry then told her to take his left forearm, and they appeared in the master bedroom at #12 Grimmauld Place.

"A bedroom Harry?" she asked teasingly.

"No just any bedroom it's the Master bedroom My Lady. All kidding aside, from this room I can monitor the wards and know who is here and who enters. Dobby!"

Pop

"Yes Harry Potter, sir."

"I forgot my new trunk, and it has our food and snacks in it. Ask Winky if she wants to join us for a snack. Is Kreacher still here?" Harry asked the small elf.

"Kreacher is being guilty of getting his master killed sir. The Elf council is being taking his magic, and banishing him to South Pole sir. Dobby be punishing self now."

"No, you did nothing wrong. Did you find the locket I asked about?"

"Yes Harry sir, it be in the come and go room now in a lead box. It has very bad magic and maybe drove Kreacher mad. Wiff it gone Dobby was able to move old Lady Black portrait to attic." The nervous house elf told his master and friend.

"Great job as usual Dobby." Harry told the little elf who disappeared and returned with Winky and Harry's trunk.

Harry went into the trunk and came back out with a hot pizza and four butterbeers. The elves disappeared and went to check the house and get it ready for the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Harry and Hermione talked until the wards started pinging just before 1900 hours. Harry checked to see who all was there and Hermione saw him get angry then smile. She held her question for later.

At 1910 hours Harry and Hermione appeared in the kitchen. Mad Eye Moody, Shaklebolt, and Tonks drew their wands but Harry's was quicker and three wands sailed to him. He sat them on the kitchen counter.

"Harry this is an Order meeting, and you should leave," Molly stated firmly in a voice like fingernails across a blackboard.

"Why Sirius put up with you telling him what to do in his house I'll never know. However, as Lord Black and an adult, I damn sure won't put up with it. This is my house, and you are all guests here and will act like it, or you will find yourself in the park. You may eat and drink whatever is available, and I have no problem with that. However, you will treat me, the elves, and my other guests with respect, or you can leave." Harry stated firmly then tossed a package to Horace Slughorn. Hermione did the same thing.

"But Harry I'm your mother."

The magic rolling off of Harry caused the wizards in the room to be forced into their chairs and unable to move. "How dare you say that! My mother was, and will forever be Lady Lily Rose Potter, Mistress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. From all I've been able to find out she was not a harpy like you. Now I suggest you shut the fuck up and sit your arse it that chair."

"Horace, please confirm my suspicions as to what potions the items in those packages are laced with. I'd also like to know who they are keyed to and who brewed them." Harry told his potions Professor. Then Harry turned his wand on Mundungus Fletcher and hit the man in the chest with an orange beam.

"Dung that's a goblin tracking charm keyed to you and Sharpaxe. You have 48 hours starting now to get everything you stole from the House of Black to Stripeclaw at Gringotts or Sharpaxe will be on your arse. Keep in mind Dung it's a year shoveling dragon shit for every galleon that you stole. Now get the fuck out of my house, you only have 48 hours." Harry let his magic flare again and everyone smelled the fact that Dung had shit himself.

Horace looked at Harry and shook his head saying, "the treckle tart is keyed to you and Ginevra Weasley. The brownies are keyed to Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley. Both items contain Amortentia, a loyalty potion, and a mild lust potion brewed by Molly Weasley. The amount of Amortentia in the treckle tart would have poisoned whoever ate it. Death would have taken about fifteen minutes or maybe less depending on body weight."

"Thanks Horace, Madam Bones what is the standard sentence for attempted line theft?" Harry asked Amelia.

"Life in Azkaban, but in cases where the individual is the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House it's the dementor's kiss." A disgusted ex-Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated while glaring at Molly.

Harry and Hermione watched the rest of the Weasleys as Horace and Amelia spoke. At first, they saw shock, then anger from the males and terror from Molly.

Arthur looked at Molly and Harry stopped anyone from saying anything by stating, "This is not the time to take any action. As far as I'm concerned a problem has been identified and as long as the harpy is kept away from Hermione and me, I'll take no action yet. We're on a war footing, or at least we should be. I've told my relatives to get the hell out of Great Britain. They may, or may not it doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I gave them airline tickets, which is more than they deserve. I'll be leaving Privet Drive not later than 21 June. However, I'll get the word out that it will be at a different time most probably three days before my birthday."

Harry looked at each of the group one at a time then asked, "How many of you are willing to take the war to the enemy? And people I won't use stunners or any that bull shit. If they come under my wand they will lose limbs or their lives. Six of us stood off twelve Death Eaters at the Ministry last year using bullshit hexes. I must have stunned Malfoy four times, and one of the others would bring him back around. No more of that crap, now its Reductos, Bombardia, and anything worse I can find. They throw the unforgivables around like confetti and us using _Stupefy,_ _Expelliarmus_, and _Incarcerous_ will just get us killed one day. I suggested letting the Aurors use _Avada Kedavra_ if it's used against them. I'll not use it, but I think it's probably kinder and cleaner than a Reducto to the chest or head."

Harry paused and waved his wand. He handed a Diet Coke to Hermione while a second one for him stayed in the air in front of him. He watched Tonks look at it covertly so he sent it to her, and another appeared in front of him.

Harry looked around at the frowns saying, "It's a Muggle drink, people, and its non-alcoholic and sugar free. While information gathering is needed and not everyone is meant for combat but, in my opinion, we need some preemptive strikes. The question is, do you remain an information gathering bird club or will it have teeth. I mean no offense to anyone sitting here but have to ask. Fred, George, have you been approached to develop items that will put down Death Eaters preferably in groups? If not, why not? That Peruvian darkness powder had to be blown upwards, or we could have had a real problem with the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Ask Remus about Claymore mines the Muggle military uses then think of a way to explode them over a group of Death Eaters. Perhaps think of coating some of the balls with silver to use against werewolves."

A pistol appeared in his hand, and Harry fired it fifteen times in less than that many seconds. The others, including Hermione jumped as each blank fired and the sound reverberated through the room.

"Harry that's illegal in Great Britain," Remus stated forcefully.

Harry sniggered and stated, "So is rape, torture, murder, and using magic against Muggles. The question is can you fire fifteen _Reductos or Bombardias_ as fast as I fired these blanks? If so will they go through a shield? No magic shield can stop a .40 caliber round. True you can block it with certain metals or deflect it, but it would also give your arm quite a shock. A gun in one hand and a wand in the other would put anyone here in trouble. I have an AK47 that will fire ten rounds per second and is accurate out to 300 yards at that rate. Then there is my M82A1, .50 caliber sniper rifle that will reach out and blow your head off from 1800 yards. Very few shields will stop it, including steel over an inch thick."

After letting that sink in Harry added, "Then if that wasn't enough from the park across the street, I could lob a grenade in here and kill everyone on all five floors. Of course, it would take out everything on both sides of this place as well. If we allow Voldemort to keep doing what he is, the Muggle military will step in. They won't know one wand user from another. They'll hit places like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts first because they can't see them but know something should be there."

Harry dropped an eight by ten-inch picture that showed a lot of buildings except in the center, there was a blank spot. "That's a picture of Diagon Alley taken by a satellite earlier today. The Muggle military intelligence people can zoom in on that picture and count the hair on a head. Notice that Diagon Alley shows as a blank where you would expect to see something. That something may be more buildings or a park. The fact that there is nothing there indicates something is being hidden in that area. That area may as well be flashing red and saying look at me. Two helicopters come in one with Napalm and the other with phosphorous bombs and suddenly the alley is full of fire, and the air is gone. The people are dead within minutes either by burning or lack of oxygen. Water just spreads napalm out more. And phosphorous burns through everything, including concrete, steel, and the ground until it burns itself out."

They all saw Hermione nodding her head in agreement with Harry's words. Before they left Harry told Mad Eye Moody to expect a patronus soon because he would rather not kill the Dursleys.

"Harry they're your family," Dumbledore chastised.

Harry laughed out loud stating, "No, they're relatives, and you're more than welcome to come and stay there and put up with their bullshit. I'm sure they would let you sleep in my old cupboard under the stairs with the spiders. Of course, you may find something three feet wide and four feet long a little cramped. I know I did when I was seven. I spent until the owls started arriving in that damn place. Petunia did ask me to tell you that her best dream was the one where she pushes you in front of a speeding bus. For some reason, she doesn't seem to like you very much, Headmaster. I promised Vernon last night that if he called me a freak again I would castrate both him and Dudley then turn Petunia inside out. They don't learn very well. Mad Eye I'll send you a patronus when I'm ready to leave."

With that said he grabbed Hermione's hand, and they disappeared leaving chaos behind them. Harry told her that he had two elves watching her parents, and they had put up warning wards to detect any wizards except him and her. She felt better about their safety now and told him the Grangers were leaving for Australia in three days.

"Misty!"

Pop.

"Yes Harry sir."

"How many elves do you need to pack Hermione's house up and get it to Gringotts for shipment to Australia?" Harry asked the little female elf after introducing her to Hermione.

"With Mandy and Candy watching Miss Hermony's parents we's be having enough Harry sir."

"All right, thank you. You and the others do a great job, and I appreciate it." Harry said as the elf popped away.

Harry turned to Hermione saying, "They'll stay with your parents in Australia Hermione. In addition, the Australia Aurors will keep an eye on them. I'm sure you'll get pulled into whatever grand plan the Order of the Turkey comes up with to rescue me. Sharpaxe put up an intent ward so no one meaning you harm can get past your property line. I'll see you in a few days, so I suggest you work out of your trunk and keep it ready to be shrunk."

Harry gave Hermione a hug then disappeared. At 0700 hours on 26 June, Harry sent Moody a patronus saying that he would be leaving Privet Drive not later than 0130 hours the next day. Harry listened to the lynx patronus from Moody saying to hang tight and not leave as per Dumbledore's orders. He sent one back that said, "As I told Dumbledore, piss off. I'm out of here as per my first patronus."

**#4 Privet Drive, 21 June 1997, 0015 hours**

He was watching TV in the sitting room when his rescue party arrived. It consisted of Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and Rubeus Hagrid. Moody of course thought he was in command and laid out a plan. They would use polyjuice on Hermione, Fleur, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville to create six more Harry's. The plan was for Harry Potter to go with Rubeus Hagrid on the flying motorcycle that belonged to Sirius Black. Hermione Granger with go with Kingsley Shacklebolt on a Thestral. Ron Weasley would be with Nymphadora Tonks on a broomstick. George Weasley and Remus Lupin would be on a broomstick. Fred Weasley with Arthur Weasley would also be on a broomstick. While Fleur Delacour with Bill Weasley would go on a Thestral, and Neville Longbottom would be with Alastor Moody on a broomstick.

Moody explained that the Ministry had made this a no apparation, no portkey, and no floo zone at noon today. He also stated that this was what Dumbledore wanted done, which raised Harry's eyebrows.

** From "Things That Make You Go Hummm," by Dracom Blade.**

_**Harry looked a bit unhappy with the plan after the order members explained it to him.**_

_**"Do we have to have everyone turn into me? I'm a bit uncomfortable with that." Harry voiced worriedly.**_

_**"Face it Harry we-" **_

_**"Are going to be-" **_

_**"You." The twins announced. **_

_**Harry was about to object again, but Hermione already yanked a bit of his hair out. He watched in horror as Fleur Hermione and the others drank the Polyjuice potion.**_

_**It didn't take a full five minutes after the group finished transforming that they all stopped and looked at Harry. Some in Shock, Some envy, others seemed jealous. Finely one of them spoke up.**_

_**"Harry… is that really-"**_

_**"Not a word!" the original demanded. The non-Harry Potters fell into a confused silence looked between each other for an explanation.**_

_**"What is it what's wrong with Potter?" Demanded Remus thinking maybe the Dursleys had done something to Harry before they left.**_

_**Sadly one of the male Harry copies couldn't keep his mouth shut.**_

_**"Merlin's balls kids hung like a bull."**_

_**The room was silent and all the Harry Potters were blushing. Most of the men looked disbelievingly between each other for a full minute. Finally an unmistakable female voice cut the silence.**_

_**"Bill… I zink we zould zee other people…"**_

_**"What!" Bill shouted in shock**_

_**"Zo 'Arry. We zould catch up tonight…" Fleur continued not deterred at all by her ex's displeasure.**_

Harry glared at all of them but growled, "We could do that when we get to our destination Fleur. But I have to say this plan is almost the most asinine thing I've ever heard. First flying there gives us no cover and nothing to transfigure should we get in a firefight. Second we'll be split up with no covering fire from the others. In a word, it's a bullshit plan that I will not go along with. Third, and nothing against anyone here but where are Luna and Ginny. Hermione, Neville, Ron, and I have firefight experience with them. We know how they act and react but have no clue about you others."

Harry let his magic flare a bit and walked outside and reduced Sirius' motorcycle and put it in his pocket. He re-entered the house and locked it down then waved the elder wand and brought up more wards.

"Ok we have Hermione, Neville, and I that can shift and take two people with us. That's nine of fourteen, so I need three elves. Dobby, Winky, Mitsy!" Harry called out.

Pop, pop, pop.

"Yes Master Harry sir."

Harry said, "Dobby, take Mr. Moody and Remus to the Hogwarts Great Hall please. Mitsy, you take Arthur and Bill Weasley. Winky please take Hagrid to the Great Hall. Hermione you get George and Ron. Neville you take Kinglsey and Fred Weasley please, and I'll take Tonks and Fleur."

The elves all said, "Yes, Harry sir." They grabbed the people Harry told them to and popped away.

Nev grumbled, "How come I get two blokes, and you get two great-looking women, Harry?"

Harry laughed saying, "Keep in mind what's in your jeans will go away when you change back but what's in mine won't. Its animal magnetism Nev pure and simple, that and perhaps size does matter." He looked at Fleur and winked as she, Tonks, and Hermione turned red. "Besides, Nev I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, and a right git according to Snivellus."

Tonks cracked the others up saying, "Stamina also is a factor grasshopper." Hermione had to explain that to the purebloods and the Veela.

"To the Great Hall, Hogwarts needs more Harry Potters to drive Dumbledore nuts." Harry said and watched Hermione and Neville shift their riders away. He held hands with Tonks, who he decided he would call Dora, and Fleur, and they appeared in the Great Hall.

End Chapter 1 - To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**When My Life Began**

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

_§Parseltongue§ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format 1300 hours = 1:00 p.m., and 2000 hours is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 2400hrs. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**From Chapter 1:** _"To the Great Hall, Hogwarts needs more Harry Potters to drive Dumbledore nuts." Harry said and watched Hermione and Neville shift their riders away. He held hands with Tonks, who he decided he would call Dora, and Fleur, and they appeared in the Great Hall._

**Chapter 2**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, 0052 hours**

Harry with Fleur on his right and Dora on his left had a huge smile as he shouted. "My goodness we all made it to Hogwarts safe. I love it when a plan comes together. We didn't even have to fight nearly fifty Death Eaters who were waiting for us to fly out of the Dursleys. I must say that was a grand plan someone came up with. I mean it was absolutely, tee totally unnecessary, and hard on you old folks that had to stay up so late. I'll not mention how tactically unsound the first plan was that put us in the air outnumbered. And Albus five will get you a hundred that Dung opened his mouth as to when we were leaving."

"Harry …" Dumbledore started.

"Dung fess up, or so help me, I'll fill you with so much Veritaserum that you tell me things you did as a baby. Telling a frigging drunk something important is totally asinine." Harry interrupted Dumbledore and he glared at Fletcher.

"All right I did go to the pub and may have let something slip." Dung cried.

"Bullshit, tell them about the ₲100 you were paid for the information and who paid you." Harry yelled and his white wand shot into his left hand.

"It was Snape. And he promised me another ₲1,000 for each one of you that was killed." Dung shocked Dumbledore and a few others with his words.

Mad Eye Moody shouted, "Avada Kedavra," and Mundungus fell over.

Harry glared a Dumbledore and calmly said, "That's two, old man, plus a woman in your group that tried to poison me and Hermione. There will be a reckoning once this is over. But for now, I think I'll ask only those under 25 to join me if they wish. Madam Bones don't take that wrong because I trust you, Mad Eye, Remus, Filius, Minerva, and Shack. That being said, I'm sure what we may do you might consider less than legal. However, if you really want to fight Voldemort you're welcome to join us. The others I don't know well enough to trust. If you want to know how I knew what Dung did he was broadcasting his thoughts. I guess being pissed off that everyone came here alive caused that."

Harry turned to Ron and stated, "Ron, you refused to train earlier so you could fuck around playing chess and goof off. It's too late now for you to catch up. I will not let you put one of the other's lives in danger so you're out."

A silver hare appeared and whispered something to Harry causing him to smile. The hare kissed his cheek and disappeared.

"If the old folks I named would like to join us for a planning session you would be most welcome. Fred and George it's time to put your skills to use." Harry said and led the group out of the Great Hall.

He was surprised to see Madam Bones, Mad Eye, and the other adults he named join him. As they cleared the Great Hall doors Harry wandless shut and locked them. Susan, Padma, and Ginny each took two adults while Neville and Hermione took Fred and George. Harry took Dora and Fleur's arms and shifted to the Room of Requirement.

Harry got everyone's attention by saying, "Ok, in this room time stands still. The room will give us almost everything we ask for. Now it's late, so we'll catch about eight hours sleep then after breakfast plan our raids. This is just like the dorms. The boys are on the right, and the girls are on the left. We have individual rooms as long as you're of age who you sleep with is none of my business. Fleur, Hermione, and Luna, I need to talk to you three."

Harry then dropped his glamour shocking most of those in the Room of Requirement. "Hey, this is what I was supposed to look like if my parents had raised me. The skinny git was caused by Dumbledore sending me to the Dursleys where I was almost starved."

**Harry's Bedroom in the Room of Requirement**

Harry and the three ladies were setting on his bed. "You're here because you all have an interest in becoming more than just friends. Hermione and Luna, Fleur and I became close friends during the Triwizard Tournament. We hesitated to become more than friends because of the age difference which is actually nothing now. But a 17-year-old witch with a 14-year-old Boy-Who-Lived and the press would have gone wild."

Fleur picked up Harry words and added, "I tried with Bill, but he's a mama's boy. Molly is a closet pureblood bigot, and I'm a mixed breed. Hermione she wanted you for Ron because he's a lazy ass, and you would have supported him."

"Here's the situation from my point of view. I'm the head of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses and can have more than one wife for each. It has to do with me being the last Potter and Black. My grandmother was Dorea Black. The truth is I need a pureblood for a Lady Black. The House of Potter only insists that I marry a female." Harry told them shocking Hermione.

Fleur told them, "I can only have girls. Let me rephrase that. The chance of me having a boy is less than two percent. I have no problem sharing Harry with you two. You're both highly intelligent and powerful witches. Spending ten months here taught me that girl sex is as prevalent at Hogwarts as it is at Beauxbatons and the rest of the wizard world."

Luna giggled then ducked her head saying, "Harry, I'll be your Lady Black but Padma, and possibly Parvati will want to join us."

Harry groaned out, "I think three is enough assuming Hermione is all right with it. The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw lines were merged with the Potters centuries ago so those titles automatically pass to the next Potter heir. However, that heir must be a male so the name stays alive."

Fleur told them, "Well in the case of the female being the last of the line, she can be a concubine, and her son will take her family name. I think that's the case with the Bones family."

"I don't…" Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I never dreamed I'd say this, but I'm in and will be a Lady Potter. I have what I always wanted two sisters and a husband. I've loved the git sitting here since first year." Hermione then tackled Harry kissing him.

Luna and Fleur followed her lead. Harry knew he was in heaven.

Luna cracked them up saying, "I have daddy's permission to marry after I turned sixteen, so I want a wedding tomorrow. Oh poo, I meant after breakfast. I'll ask the room for a dress and get Daddy here. You'll need to do a portal thingy Harry."

Fleur looked at Hermione, who nodded and asked, "Will a triple ceremony work? And how many portals can you do, husband to be?"

A shocked Harry managed to croak out, "A triple ceremony works for me, and I can make as many portals as we need. You could have the elves pop them here tonight if you want."

Hermione asked, "Harry, how many elves do you have?"

He shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I think Dobby might."

"Dobby"

"Yes Miss Mione."

"How many elves does Harry have?"

"Lots"

"How many are lots?"

"More than one hundred and less than three hundred, lots."

"Where are they?" Hermione asked getting a bit frustrated.

"Harry sir habe properties all ober the world. He be habing nine manor houses, twelbe farms, 23 bacation homes, and five islands Miss Mione." Dobby said getting nervous.

"Dobby it's all right, she will be Lady Potter tomorrow as will Fleur. Luna will be Lady Black also tomorrow so I need someone to take care of Fleur and Luna." Harry told the elf and patted him on the shoulder.

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry told his ladies, "When he starts using b's for v's he's getting nervous. His English has been getting better."

The ladies kissed him good night and went to their rooms, and Harry showered and went to bed. Around five hours later he sat straight up and said, "Dear Lord, I'll have three wives in a few hours." He promptly passed out for another two hours until Dobby woke him up for breakfast.

Hermione, Fleur, and Luna came to his room as he was putting on his boxers.

Luna's eyes got big and the others heard her gasp, "Oh, my."

Hermione giggled out, "It made Mad Eye, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Shaklebolt, the twins, Neville, and Ron jealous."

Harry stuttered, "Y-y-you could have knocked you know."

"Suck it up husband to be," three voices replied and Harry groaned.

The room had set up a long table for breakfast, and it was served like a normal Hogwarts meal. After he ate Harry went to talk to Madam Bones, then Remus, Minerva, Neville, and the twins. His ladies disappeared, and Harry followed. He set portals up for the Grangers, Xeno Lovegood, and the Delacours. Harry then went to his bedroom and called Dobby. He told the elf what he wanted, and Dobby nodded his understanding.

Harry went to the front of the room and stuttered, "L-l-listen up please. I have a bit of a surprise this morning. You are all invited to my wedding to three lovely ladies. Madam Bones has kindly agreed to officiate."

Two hours after that announcement the music started. Neville, Fred, and George joined Harry on the stage that morphed into a wizard wedding platform. Minerva and Remus sat in the front row of the seats that appeared. Emma Granger, Apolline, and Gabrielle Delacour sat in the front row across the aisle from Remus. The music changed to a wedding march. Dan Granger led Hermione down the aisle followed by André Delacour and Fleur. Xeno Lovegood and Luna followed the two soon to be Potter ladies.

Harry didn't know who he heard say, "Only Harry Potter would get married then start a war for a honeymoon."

As Amelia performed the ceremony even the Grangers could see the magic that bound Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Luna. It started between Harry and each of the girls the encompassed the four. It started as Harry slipped the wedding ring on Hermione's finger and increased as the engagement ring followed the platinum wedding band. The magic increased as Harry did the same for Fleur and Luna. Harry silently thanked Dobby for bringing him the Potter and Black rings from their vaults. Harry didn't know before Dobby told him that a family elf could pop straight into their vault. Of course, they could only remove what their master told them to.

Everyone heard the Phoenix song and saw Hedwig morph from an owl to a beautiful white Phoenix and land on Harry's shoulder then spread her wings to encompass his wives. They watched in awe as she rubbed her head on Harry's right cheek then flew up and disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry kissed Hermione, then Fleur, and finally Luna. With each kiss, the magic in the air increased and reached the point that it was almost stifling.

In Malfoy Manor, Voldemort suddenly felt like he was burning from the inside out. The pain was worse than when he had possessed Potter last year. Suddenly, he lost his last two meals. He voided his bladder, and a yellow wet spot grew on his sheets. Last his bowels loosened and he messed himself. His head throbbed to the point he couldn't see. However, the worst thing was happening, and that was his magic was weakening. Without hesitation and with no thought about his Death Eaters he began to shore up his magic by drawing theirs through the dark mark.

Harry, with Hermione on his right and Fleur on hers, turned to face the audience. Luna moved to his left side. Madam Bones introduced Lord Harry Potter-Black, Lady Hermione Potter, Lady Fleur Potter, and Lady Luna Black.

Harry stated, "We'll have a feast and small party tonight, but we have a war to plan. I do need to talk to my new in-laws, however. Our first target is Malfoy Manor, and yes I know where it is. I tagged Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and several others with goblin tracking charms. If the old folks will come up with a plan, the youngsters need to get the twins up to speed on shifting. Fred, George that red door is a full potions lab, and it will give you anything you ask for."

Harry led his ladies and in-laws to his expanded suite. Harry explained what had happened to the Grangers.

Emma Granger laughed saying, "Harry you never had a chance. Since November of '91, every letter from Hermione has been Harry this and Harry that. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a grandmother yet, but if it happens, it happens."

Apolline Delacour told them, "When Harry saved Fleur and Gabrielle from the lake it surprised me that they didn't end up married shortly thereafter. Harry saved Fleur from a real danger during that damn tournament. Normally, her Veela blood and magic would cause her to bind with her savior if they were compatible. Although he also saved our Gabrielle she was in no real danger, and he had already saved Fleur. Fleur explained that the British media would rip them up since at the time Fleur was 17 and Harry 14. Fleur, we are so happy you didn't end up with the mama's boy. "

Xeno smiled and said, "Luna told me in '93 that one day she would marry the leader who would change our world for the better. Then last year she asked for permission to marry before she turned 17. Luna 'sees', for lack of a better word, probabilities of what could happen in the future. Her mother had that ability, and her aunt and great grandmother were true seers and have made prophecies."

Luna looked at Fleur and giggled. "Fleur, do you remember that two percent we talked about?"

A surprised Fleur answered, "Of course."

"Those women were probably married to a Mage, and our Harry is a Grand Mage, so I think you may be surprised. Besides Harry Potter doesn't do normal." Luna stated in her dreamy voice that fooled many who didn't know her.

They continued to talk and made the decision that the Delacours, Grangers, and Xeno would remain at Hogwarts until the war was over.

Xeno's question to Harry shocked the group. "Harry, have you had an heir test?"

"No, the Potter vault has a family tree in it," Harry replied and frowned.

Xeno told them, "I see, but what about your mother's side. First generation witches usually have magic in their ancestry. Hermione, I would suggest you also have the heir test at Gringotts. Harry if what I've heard is true you have defeated Voldemort at least three times. There is a high probability that magic has made you Slytherin's magical heir. Since you destroyed Tom Riddle's body as a baby it may have happened then."

Hermione was bouncing next to Harry as she exclaimed, "Harry if that's true, then you own and control Hogwarts, as the heir to three of the four founders. You could change and add to the wards, disband the Board of Governors, and remove Ministry control over the school."

Harry laughed and stated, "I could sack Dumbledore."

"Harry!" several voices yelled.

"Ok, could I at least threaten to?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

The group then joined the others who were planning the raid on Malfoy Manor. The planning group was arguing over the best way to take down the wards.

"Ok folks you need brought up to speed," Harry told them. "You aren't considering that those of us who can shift can go through any wards and not be detected. Taking down the wards isn't necessary and would warn those inside the manor. Furthermore, if we couldn't shift we could use elves to take us inside the wards. They may not be able to harm anyone there except in defense of their master, but they could get us through the wards. What have you planned for attacking the manor?"

Mad Eye told them how they could hit the manor with blasting hexes to blow the doors open, so they could enter and take the fight inside.

"Dan, would you brief the planning group on C4 and Claymore mines please?" Harry asked.

Harry left Hermione and her parents with the planning group and went to the DA members who were training Fred and George. Harry pulled Dean, Seamus, Dora, Justin, and six others with Muggle backgrounds. He took them to the valley that held the cave Sirius lived in. He was surprised to find out that four of the group was familiar with guns. Seamus and Dean took to the grenade launchers like ducks to water.

Harry had previously charmed the AK47s to be recoilless and silent. The magazines were ever-filling, so they wouldn't run out of ammunition. The Claymore mines were quadrupled in power and the number of balls they threw out. Dora and Justin took to them like Seamus, and Dean did to the grenade launchers. The other six truly like to shoot the AK47s. Harry decided it would be him and his ladies who would place the bombs around the manor. After four hours, Harry took them back to the Room of Requirement. He then took the best of each group, and ten wizard raised students back to the valley for training.

Dora taught Susan, Hannah, and Fred to use the Barrett M82 sniper rifles. George liked blowing things up so Seamus trained him. When the training session ended George exclaimed, "That was awesome."

Harry smiled then turned serious saying, "Remember that the Muggle Army here has over 250,000 active and reserve troops. This does not include the Navy, Marines, or Air Force. That means the Army alone outnumbers us about five to one. These weapons are nothing compared to what they have."

Fred jumped in with, "Dad never said anything about them having an army."

Hermione answered, "Harry and I knew more about Muggles, by the time we were five years old than your father does now. I doubt that many wizards know that the population of London is over seven million people. Just the Muggles in London outnumber all the British wizards over 100 to one. The population of the United Kingdom is about 35 million outnumbering us by almost 600 to one. Voldemort is doing his damnedest to expose us to them."

Harry continued after pausing, "He may not be doing it knowingly, but if he continues killing them, it will happen, and we'll be in deep shit. Her Majesty could have Australia and Canadian troops here within 48 hours. Wizard or not I would hate to face highly trained and very pissed-off troops that outnumbered me by about 20 to one."

Harry took his ladies and in-laws into a separate room that was a pistol range. He then passed out .45 caliber pistols. He explained they were charmed to be recoilless and silent. Then he showed them how to turn on the laser sight. Once he covered safety and had them pointing down range he let them fire.

"Harry, how many rounds does the magazine hold?" Dan asked.

"Lots" Harry replied with a grin.

"Dad, that means more than 100 and less than 300 to Harry and Dobby." Hermione told her shocked father.

"Actually it means it doesn't run out of ammunition," Harry told Hermione. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Emma stated, "Harry these are illegal in Great Britain for civilians."

"Emma while that's true the truth is that Mundanes like you can't see them once I charge the runes. I need a drop of blood from you and Dan so that you can see them. I also have holsters for you that allow only you to remove the pistol." Harry replied.

Harry showed them clamshell holsters and showed them how they worked. With a conjured pin, he had them place a drop of blood on a rune. Harry then removed the disillusionment charm from his pistol, which was on his right leg. Once he tied the Delacours and Xeno's pistols to them, he informed the three adults that they could now simply call the pistol to them. Seeing that Gabrielle was feeling left out he gave her a small .380 caliber pistol and showed her how to shoot it. Dan wondered how Harry had managed not only to get the weapons, but how the hell does someone put a laser sight on a small .380 pistol. When he asked that question, the magicals said, "Magic."

**Malfoy Manor, Real Time 21 June 1997, 0442 hours.**

Thirty two wizards and witches appeared about one-half-mile from Malfoy Manor. Eight of them deployed away from the other twenty four. For those in the know, they would recognize four sniper teams. The shooters had M82s with adjustable night scopes and feather-light charms, and the spotters had wider angle scopes. Their job was to take out any guards. Harry had laughed at Voldemort's stupidity when Dobby told him the outside guards were trolls. While a troll was hard for a wizard to fight they weren't very bright and didn't move much. They also made huge targets. A .50 caliber round to the head and they were dead.

Harry smiled when he thought about how the goblins had helped him. He knew they were the best metal workers throughout the world but who would have suspected that they actually employed gunsmiths. Harry paid a good price for having all of his weapons reworked by the goblins, but it was worth the money spent. Stripeclaw arranged for Harry's group to receive communications devices that allowed them to communicate over several miles. A microphone stuck to their neck with a sticking charm, and an ear piece was put in either ear.

Harry thoughts were interrupted by Dora saying, "Six trolls down, move in when ready chief."

"Roger, ladies let's blow up a manor," Harry told his wives.

They shifted to the manor. Harry was at the west side that had the main entry. Hermione, Fleur, and Luna were at the north, east, and south sides. While the Potters were placing their bombs, Seamus and Dean readied their grenade launchers. Dora and Justin shifted in to place their Claymore mines then moved back and sent out the airborne mines. It took less than five minutes to place the C4 bombs and Claymores. Harry and his ladies pulled back.

"All right you lot it will happen in 3, 2, 1" Harry said through the communications link and pushed the button and watched the flashes that seemed to be just one.

They all heard BOOMOOMOOM as the charges blew and the dust rolled. Fred, Dean, and Seamus began lobbing grenades as fast as they could pull the trigger. Dora set off half of the airborne Claymore mines, and steel balls ripped through the rubble.

Everyone heard Harry say, "Fuck! Voldemort, Snape, and Draco got out somehow, and are at the Lestrange Manor now. Recall all unused ordinance and prepare to move out ASAP."

Harry used his link to Voldemort and found out that unfortunately he, Snape, and Draco were in the kitchen and saw a flash of light. Not hesitating, the three portkeyed from Malfoy manor to Lestrange manor. Harry also discovered the Death Eaters lost all three Lestranges and both Malfoy adults with thirty some others.

The assault team arrived at Lestrange Manor. Using a different tactic, Harry called in Dobby and another fifty elves. He modified the bombs so that the charge blew down and added half-inch steel ball bearings to the bombs. The team watched and counted as 25 Death Eaters apparated into the grounds and entered the house. Harry set up both anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. Then had the elves place the bombs on the flat roof of the manor.

Harry passed out grenade launchers to half of the team. They may not be as accurate as Fred, Dean, and Seamus but could hit close.

Their comm earpieces came alive with Harry's voice. "All right people when the bombs blow, lob grenades into what's left. You with the M82s be ready to hit anything that moves. The rest of you use your AK47 and throw as much lead at the house as you can. Stay alert people and be ready to move out for home base if I give the word. We may not get them all tonight, but we can go after the others individually. Ready, 3, 2, 1"

BOOM!

Ten grenades followed the first blast in less than two seconds. After the initial blasts grenades seemed to provide constant explosions. They could see the AK47 bullets hitting the rubble. The Lestrange wards fell, but those Harry put up remained strong.

Because of wearing night vision glasses they all saw the ghostly spirit rise from the rubble. Suddenly, it screamed, "NNNNOOOOOOOO," then exploded. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort was truly dead. What they didn't know was that Tom took longer to die than the others because he was draining his marked Death Eaters of magic trying to keep alive. The result was the Death Eaters all died. Many would be surprised to find Fudge and Umbitch dead the next day. Fewer were surprised to find Percy Weasley dead and a marked Death Eater.

**Room of Requirement, 21 June 1997, 0730 hours**

As soon as the team entered the Room of Requirement Mad Eye asked, "How did it go?"

"It was bad Mad Eye. Voldemort, Snape, and Draco managed to escape from Malfoy manor." Hermione replied.

"Shit," the old Auror said.

"Then our Harry traced them to the Lestrange manor. We modified the bombs… now the bastard and probably fifty or so of his followers are dead." Luna said with a smile.

Fleur then told the others in a voice that left no room for argument, "We are now taking our husband to bed. When we choose to get up he can remove the time suppression on the room. My sisters and I think making things go boom may be fun but not for a date."

Harry looked at his wives and gulped out, "Yes dears."

"But Harry"

"Fred and I"

"wanted to talk"

"about how those"

"items worked."

"Fred and George they worked great, now piss off." Harry told them with his back turned and giving them a one fingered salute.

"George our youngest brother is all grown up now and would rather spend time with his lovely wives than us."

"Well Fred, if you blame him for that perhaps you need to see a mind healer. We best get on the ball our Harrykins is married, and we're still single."

"Yes bro, but so is old man Mooney. I wonder what Prongs and Padfoot are saying about that."

"Oi do you two really want a prank war with the last Marauder and the son of Prongs." Remus questioned the two pranksters.

They bowed to Remus and said no sir. Five hours later Harry and his ladies came back out of his suite. He had a smile that said everything, and all three ladies walked funny. The others kept their thoughts and comments to themselves, which was a good thing. They talked, ate, and had fun, and Harry had the room revert to normal time. They went to bed after agreeing to be up at 0630 so they could eat in the Great Hall.

Harry and his ladies were up at 0500 hours and went to Gringotts for their heir tests. The major shock was that Hermione was the heir to Hufflepuff, and Harry was the Slytherin heir. The second item wasn't a big shock until Stripeclaw told Harry that he was both the magical and blood heir of Salazar Slytherin. Lily Potter nee Evans was in line after Tom Marvolo Riddle who was pronounced deceased on 31 October 1981. The Potters owned Hogwarts and signed the paperwork that disbanded the Board of Governors. They also notified the Ministry that they no longer had a voice at Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts Great Hall, 22 June 1997, 0700 hours**

Before they left the Room of Requirement Harry told it, "Room, please seal yourself so that only I or my wives may enter. The Headmaster may no longer enter this room, unless he accompanies me."

Nearly forty people were shocked to hear, "**As you wish My Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.**"

Getting over his shock, Harry asked, "Is there something I may call you besides Room?"

"**The founders called me Cassandra, My Lord.**"

"If you don't mind I'll call you Cass most of the time," Harry told the room.

"**As you wish, Godric called me that while the others were more formal. In truth, I am Hogwarts not just this room. Later, I will lead you and Lady Hufflepuff to the ward stone so that you may strengthen the wards and remove or add to them My Lord.**"

"I don't suppose I could convince you to call me Harry?"

"**I will but only with family and friends Harry. But in a public setting such as the Great Hall, I will call you My Lord.**"

Amelia Bones told him, "You may as well get used to that Harry. You have the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin seats on the Wizengamot. Hermione has the Hufflepuff seat and will be called Lady Hufflepuff during Wizengamot sessions."

Harry shook his head and mumbles, "Great more titles."

They entered the Great Hall and the adults except for Xeno, the Delacours, and the Grangers went to the head table to join Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and others. The young set, including Dora sat around the Gryffindor table.

Ron left the head table and approached Harry and said, "Harry, I would like to join in on the training."

Harry looked at his wives then the others and replied, "Why, so you can continue to spy for the old fart? Ronald you may call me Lord Potter unless you piss me off more, then its Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Go and join the other mama's boy Bill and the old man, your master. You really should have learned Occlumency. Your mind, what there is of it, is an open book. Now go away so we can eat in peace without watching you scarf food like you haven't eaten in months."

"But…"

"Ronald, go away," Hermione told the git.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you're nothing but…" Ron ranted.

"If you call Lady Hufflepuff that word, you'll find your ass in the middle of Black Lake, now leave this table, and keep your mouth shut." Harry stated and his magic flared.

Ron may not be the brightest star in the sky, but he wasn't the dimmest either, so he scampered back to his mummy. Bill looked ready to murder Harry, and Molly looked ready to erupt.

"Cassandra please let these people know who we are, so I don't have to kill someone," Harry told Hogwarts.

"**I am Lady Hogwarts, called Cassandra by the founders. Lord Harry Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Lady Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff are the Founders' heirs and now own Hogwarts. To Lady Potter-Hufflepuff's right is Lady Potter-Slytherin, on his left is Lady Black-Ravenclaw. I will remove anyone from the castle and grounds that they ask me to. It will not be a pleasant journey and unless told otherwise by Lord Gryffindor or Lady Hufflepuff, you will not be able to return.**"

Dumbledore couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it, so he had to interject himself into the conversation. "Harry we have to talk."

"First it's Lord Potter to you old man. Second the people at this table were up late last night doing your fucking job. Between us, we probably killed 70 or so Death Eaters and Voldemort. We are going to eat and the next son of a bitch that bothers me will find himself in the English Channel. Cass did I make myself clear?" Harry roared and the entire Great Hall felt his magic.

"**Perfectly clear My Lord and I would add that it is over 100 miles to the channel. Hitting the water at over 120 miles per hour would not be a good thing for them. Their chance of survival is less than one percent. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I will say that Phineus Nigelus Black has been replaced by you as the worst headmaster in Hogwarts long history.**"

The kiddie group, as Fred named them, took their time eating and making small talk. This was in part because they knew it was pissing Dumbassadork off.

From the head table the heard Ron yell, "Oi, I wasn't done yet."

"**You've had more than enough, but I'll give you what you deserve.**"

A trough appeared in front of Ron, who yelled again, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"**You eat like a pig, so from now on you will be fed pig slop. I'll change your bed to a mud hole so you'll feel a home. Unfortunately, your parents don't seem to have taught you any manners or how to act in public. However, since this is a school I can help with that.**"

Ron fumed and glared at Harry and Hermione. They smiled back and continued eating at a leisurely pace and chatting with their friends. They finally finished their food but were sipping their tea.

Dumbledore thought he had had enough and roared, "Mr. Potter my office now!"

"Cass, remove Dumbledore as Headmaster and install McGonagall as the Headmistress. Headmistress, if you want your Deputy to remain as a head of a house then please select two Deputies. Old man if you think I'll go anywhere with you and give you the chance to obliviate me again you're wrong. Trust me when I say I just saved your life for the second time. I'm beginning to think that curing your hand was a mistake." Harry said and saw the shock on several faces.

"**My Lord it is done. His items are outside the Great Hall door. Shall I remove him from the grounds?**"

"Not yet, and thank you Cass, now ask your questions old man then we will talk about how you fucked over me the last fifteen plus years." Harry told Dumbledore in a voice that would freeze boiling water.

They were interrupted by owls delivering the Daily Prophet and a white Phoenix flashing in above Harry and landing on his shoulder. While that was a surprise, Fawkes flashing in and landing between Hermione and Fleur shocked the Great Hall.

The Daily Prophet headlines screamed:

_Voldemort Dead and Lestrange Manor Destroyed 26 Death Eater Bodies Recovered_

_Malfoy Manor Destroyed 67 Dead All Carry the Dark Mark_

_Fudge and Umbridge Found Dead-Both Carried Dark Mark_

_Several Prominent Purebloods Found Dead Carrying the Dark Mark_

_Death Eater Death Toll Reaches 317 Including Those in Azkaban_

_23 Wizengamot Members Dead All Had the Dark Mark_

Amelia stood and said, "Harry, I'm sure the Ministry is in disarray. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, and Arthur we need to go and try to straighten out the mess this will create." She looked at Dumbledork and said, "Albus your presence at the Ministry is neither needed, nor wanted."

"**Minister he won't be going anywhere unless it's the English Channel. You may use the floo near the Gryffindor table."**

"Thank you Cassandra but I am not the Minister." Madam Bones replied as she walked toward the floo.

"**Madam Bones, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin controls 28 Wizengamot votes. Who else would he want as Minister since he knows the old goat can't control you?"**

"Harry we'll talk later," Amelia said as she threw powder into the floo and disappeared.

"Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, I must get to the Ministry," Dumbledore stated.

"Not a problem Dumbledore, after you answer my questions. The first one is why did you put me with the Dursleys? No bullshit this time about blood wards that didn't work." Harry said with a smile.

"I needed you beaten down and dependent on me for the greater good," Dumbledore said blandly as if he was under Veritaserum.

"What was your grand plan for me?" Harry asked no longer smiling.

"Severus Snape and I would set you up to die after you got Ginevra Weasley pregnant. Your death would get rid of one of Tom's soul pieces. I would kill Voldemort and become a hero again." Dumbledore said in a neutral voice and face.

"Who besides Snape was in on your plan?" Harry questioned taking the same tone.

"Molly Weasley, she could brew the love potions needed for you and Ginevra. She also controlled Ronald and told him to befriend you, so he could give you the love potion if Ginevra wasn't able to." There was now no doubt in anyone's mind Dumbledore was a right bastard, and under the influence of something forcing him to tell the truth.

"Well that didn't work. How much did you steal from me?" Harry asked shocking the room again.

"Almost a million galleons, I needed the money more than you did." Dumbledore did try not to answer that question but failed.

"Not that they're the least bit greedy like Ronald, but I think my three wives would disagree with that Dumbledork. What is the greater good you keep speaking of?" Harry asked while winking at Luna.

"The greater good is that I rule the world as Gellert Grindlewald and I decided to do years ago." Dumbledore answered proudly.

Harry then asked Dumbledore to list all of his bank accounts to ensure he got everything the old man owned. He then turned the questioning to the Weasleys, and they found out they were played for fools and controlled by the old man. The exception to that was Molly, who willingly followed Dumbledore and even made suggestions. Arthur and Bill were under compulsion and loyalty charms for years. Dumbledore didn't hesitate to obliviate those who disagreed with his decisions.

Harry asked already knowing the answer, "Dumbledore which of the Unforgivable curses have you used?"

In his monotone voice, he replied, "All three of them."

"Cass, lock Dumbledore in the dungeon while I decide if I should take his magic. No one is to see him, unless I authorize it." Harry requested.

"**As you wish My Lord,"** the castle replied, and the old man disappeared.

"Thanks Cass," Harry said with a smile.

Harry directed his next statement to McGonagall. "Headmistress, I would suggest every Professor and student be checked for charms cast by Dumbledore. The school will pay for this, and you'll find with Dumbledore gone that your budget will have tripled. This school is yours to run but with the fact the owners want only the best education possible. This means classes will be taught to the ICW standard. Hermione, Fleur, Luna, and I would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

**22 June 1997, Ministry of Magic, 1030 hours**

The Aurors on duty were now over their shock of Voldemort being dead and Madam Bones alive. Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries (DOM), wasn't at all surprised. He reminded the Aurors that all they had to do was to look at the wall of honor and see that she wasn't shown as being deceased.

Amelia was all business, "Croaker what can you tell me about Fudge and Umbitch?"

Croaker smiled at her slur on the Undersecretary's name and replied, "Both were marked Death Eaters, and both were drained of magic and made less than squibs. However, this is the same condition we found all the others in that weren't at the Lestrange or Malfoy Manors. My theory is that Voldemort tied his followers' magic to his and used them to try to stay alive."

Amelia smiled and told her friend, "That's in line with the debriefing I received from those who took his ass out earlier this morning." Amelia put up several privacy wards and continued. "That bastard made seven horcruxes Croaker. The second-time Potter killed him, or the man he possessed he fled immediately. This time it took long enough that Harry, and the others, thought they missed him again. At Malfoy Manor, their anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards weren't strong enough to hold him. They attacked from the ground trying to bring the manor down on the bastards. He escaped taking Snape and Draco Malfoy with him."

Amelia paused and added, "We can't figure out why Voldemort would take Draco of all people. The kiddie group learned fast, at the Lestrange's they attacked from the roof down and the ground up and got the bastards."

Croaker laughed. Amelia frowned so Croaker said, "I don't know how to put this other than to say Snape was plowing Draco according to how the bodies were found. It looked like Snape had Malfoy bent over a table. Voldemort probably grabbed his potions master while watching them and Snape held on to his lover. Voldemort could have been whispering encouragement to Snape. Snape was still attached to Draco and may have grabbed him to keep his bits attached. I don't think the public needs to know about the number of ball bearings and bullets we found and disposed of. When I was called in I could still smell the C4. Unless someone twisted an ankle I doubt if any of the good guys and gals got hurt."

When Amelia didn't respond, Croaker continued, "Whoever the snipers were they took the trolls out with a single shot between the eyes. I suspect Barrett M82s in .50 caliber were used. Those are highly expensive weapons. There was also evidence of grenade launchers being used at both places. At the Lestrange's, they added in smaller bore weapons, probably AK47s based on the bullets I saw retrieved. This was a well-run and executed operation and to hear you talk like Potter run this operation makes me wonder how good he could become."

Amelia spoke up this time. "I doubt we'll ever find out Croaker. He just married three young women. Lady Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff nee Granger the smartest witch in years was the first. Lady Fleur Potter-Ravenclaw nee Delacour, Triwizard Tournament from Beauxbatons three years ago was the second. Last, but by no means least, is Lady Luna Black-Slytherin a Ravenclaw and at the top of her year. I expect him to disappear since he hates the popularity and is a very private young man. However, to answer your unasked question Harry trained and led the group and the oldest one in the group was Auror Tonks. The year Umbitch was at Hogwarts Harry trained a group that got the best scores on their OWLs and NEWTs in the last 100 years."

They were interrupted by Kinglsey Shaklebolt and Amelia took down the wards.

"Boss you need to turn on the wireless Harry is letting the old man have it." Shaklebolt said with a large smile on his face.

Croaker stayed in Amelia's office while they listened to Harry rip up the old man and incriminate Molly Weasley. Croaker knew before the broadcast was over that he had no chance recruiting Harry James Potter.

Croaker moaned when he heard the castle say, "**Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin it is the decision of Hogwarts to strip Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of his magic. How would you like me to distribute it?"**

They couldn't see Harry drop his head but heard him say, "Give it equally to those who fought with honor earlier this morning, including those who planned the raid."

"**It is done My Lord. Remus Lupin I have stripped the werewolf from you. Madam McGonagall there is no longer a reason this fine man cannot teach here if he so desires. It is of course your decision Headmistress, but I think he would make a great head of Gryffindor house."**

"Cassandra I agree and so does Deputy Flitwick. We feel that Deputy Sprout will also agree. Remus welcome back to Hogwarts."

Amelia and Croaker heard those in the Great Hall congratulate Remus Lupin. They also hear a certain Auror cheer then say, "Shit this power will take some getting used to."

Croaker smiled and got a faraway look on his face.

"Croaker you will keep your mitts off of my people," Amelia stated fiercely, "Tonks is my Auror and will probably head the Department of Magical Law Enforcement one day."

Harry led the group back to the Room of Requirement, so they could train and learn to control their new magic. Cass explained to the Grangers that while they didn't become magical, they would live longer than normal mundanes. Harry appointed his two magical fathers-in-law as his proxy for the Wizengamot seats. They didn't have to be told he wanted Amelia as the new Minister.

When those that were at the Ministry arrived, Harry let them in, so that they could learn to control their new magic. It became apparent that Cass had given them all except the Grangers the same amount of power Dumbledore had possessed. When that was done Harry resealed the room and he, and his wives left Great Britain. Over the years, they returned only to attend weddings, christenings, and reunions.

**Epilog**

**Black Isle, 1 January 2050**

Harry sat with his ladies and their nine children. His ladies had each bore one set of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Their last children were all boys two years younger than the twins. As agreed while on their honeymoon, they named their second sons after their maternal grandfathers. Fleur was the first to get pregnant and had James Sirius Potter and Lily Marie Potter. Hermione had Charlus Remus Potter and Emma Rose Potter. Luna followed three months after Hermione with Daniel André Black and Marie Susan Black. The youngest boys were named Jean-Paul Delacour-Potter, John Dean Granger-Potter, and Fredrick George Lovegood-Potter.

The children were all in their late forties, and the grandchildren were in their late teens. James as the oldest was also his father's son. When he was born his maternal grandfather, André Delacour, asked other Veela if there were other black haired green-eyed Veela and was told a resounding no. It seems that what few male Veelas that were born were all blond haired and blue eyed. Lily had her mother's blonde hair and her father's green eyes. Only John Dean, call me J.D., had his mother's eyes. Harry told everyone who would listen that fortunately the children got their mothers' smarts and their father's orneriness and flying ability. Harry still made it a point to fly once a week with his children and 27 grandchildren who were schooled on the island.

Harry just put his hot coffee to his lips when Hermione yelled, "I can't believe that stupid bitch!" Harry's coffee ended up all over him and his part of the table.

Nine voices yelled, "Language Mum."

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked while trying to clean himself up. Hermione rarely cursed and never around the children, even after they were over 25 years old.

Hermione huffed and replied, "Molly Prewett, has gone in front of the Wizengamot and claimed you owe her son Ronald a life debt. Apparently, you must appear within 30 days or forfeit one-half of your fortune."

"Which me Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry James Potter there is only one you and you know that." She stormed, and everyone heard her stamp her foot.

Luna winked at Harry and the children, "Actually Hermione that's not true. There is Harry James Potter, Harry James Gryffindor, Harry James Ravenclaw, Harry James Slytherin, and Harry James Black."

Fleur smiled and said, "There is currently 60 sickles in the Harry James Potter's vault. By law, she cannot touch anything that wasn't there at the time the debt was claimed."

Harry asked, "Out of curiosity just how did Ron gain a life debt from me?"

Hermione huffed again and answered, "She claims that on 1 September 1992, he saved you from the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forrest."

Harry smiled at Hermione saying, "Well, I guess since he was driving the car we escaped in he did save me. However, what are the rules for creating a life debt?"

James answered, "The most important one is that you cannot create the situation that put your life at risk."

Harry then said, "Ok counselor, let's say you had a friend named Ron and you two were visiting another friend while you're trying to find out what is petrifying students. While you're visiting this other friend named Hagrid with Ron, Hagrid gets arrested. Before he leaves the house Hagrid says to follow the spiders. You and Ron leave Hagrid's and see a trail of spiders going into the Forbidden Forest at night. Since you've almost been killed in the forest once that year, you suggest getting the Headmaster. However, Ron decides to follow the spiders. You have to choose between helping him and going to find the Headmaster. In your infinite wisdom, you follow Ron and keep the Acromantulas off of him until you two run across his father's illegal car. While he's driving, you still keep the spiders off the car. Who owes whom what?"

James replied, "Legally it's a wash and there is no debt."

Harry smiled, nodded, and continued, "Four years later Ron is poisoned in front of a Potions Professor who faints. You grab a bezoar out of the Professor's bag and shove it down Ron's throat and save his ass. Who now owes whom?"

Several voices said, "The bastard owes you."

Harry looked around and asked, "Who wants to go to Great Britain and visit our friends on the Wizengamot?"

Of course, everyone did since they had 29 votes. They had the Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and 23 seats by right of conquest that had been held by Death Eaters. When their children turned 25 Harry assigned a seat to each of them and another to their spouse. The Hufflepuff seat was Hermione's, Fleur had the Ravenclaw seat, and Luna had the Slytherin seat. Harry voted the Potter, Gryffindor, Black, and the unassigned Death Eater seats.

The 40 Potters stepped through a portal into Potter Palace. They took their time adjustment potion and went to bed since it was just after midnight in Great Britain. The elves woke them at 0600 hours, and they met in the grand dining room.

Harry's youngest granddaughter Mia asked, "Granddad what are you going to do to them today?"

Harry smiled with a smile that made the other 39 in the room shudder and replied, "Sweetie telling you lot that would ruin the surprise."

As one the 39 Potters groaned. But he added, "Just keep in mind that in addition to our 29 votes we have several others."

James piped up with, "Yes Dad. We have the Longbottoms, Bones, Abbotts, Greengrasses, plus many more probably close to 80 percent."

Luna told her husband, "Hermione, Fleur, and I agreed that if you don't destroy that bitch this time you get no kisses or sex for a week."

The children and grandchildren roared in laughter at the look of horror on the Head of House's face. And did it again as he meekly said, "Yes dear."

**Ministry of Magic - Wizengamot Chamber, 0900 hours**

At 0830 hours, a portal appeared outside of the Wizengamot chamber and the 40 Potters led by Harry stepped out of it. He led the group into the chamber. The grandchildren took their places as future members and joined a few of their peers. The seat holders took their seats. The Potter seats were the top row center.

Minister for Magic Susan Bones-Longbottom led by her husband Chief Warlock Neville Longbottom entered last as the door sealed behind them. The Sergeant at Arms called the special session to order. Harry looked and Molly Prewett sat smugly at the Plaintiffs table with Ron on her right. Molly and Ron both looked three times their actual ages. It seems that even with the dementors gone Azkaban was still a terrible place.

Neville in his deep voice stated, "This special session has been called by Molly Prewett citing lack of payment of a life debt owed to her youngest son Ronald Prewett by Lord Harry James Potter. Miss Prewett, is this an accurate and true statement?"

Molly sneered smugly and replied, "It is Chief Warlock."

Neville replied, "Miss Prewett, describe what you believe caused a life debt to be formed. Keep in mind that if you are wrong that Lord Potter can name your punishment for bringing false charges against him. As the Head of several Most Ancient and Noble Houses he can demand retribution for each House."

Molly smugly stated, "In April 1993, my son Ronald saved Harry Potter from a colony of Acromantulas, and he has never recognized this debt or sought to make restitution. I want one-half of his vault as restitution as per the law."

Harry stood and said, "Chief Warlock if I may save us some time, I agree to give her one-half of the contents of vault 687, which was my vault at the time, and it is still in use. Stripeclaw would you inform the court the contents of the vault and what Miss Prewett will receive."

Stripeclaw stood and told the Wizengamot, "The contents of vault 687, is now 60 sickles as it has been since 1997. Miss Prewett you will get 30 sickles or thirty pieces of silver, which is more than I think you deserve."

Harry then told the Wizengamot, "I swear on my life and magic that the memories I am about to project are true, unaltered, and accurate. So mote it be." The magic flared and Harry showed what happened with Hagrid, him trying to stop Ron, his role in getting them out of the forest safely. Then he showed what happened in Slughorn's quarters and how his quick action saved Ronald's life. Harry lit his wand to show he still had his magic.

Harry's voice turned cold, "I don't believe there was a life debt formed in the forest but there damn sure was when I saved Ronald's ass in Slughorn's office. But let's talk about life debts now. By a show of hands indicate who expected to be killed by Voldemort or his Death Eaters in 1997."

The people that were alive in 1997 raised their hand.

Harry continued, "In June 1997, I led the team that killed the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I believe that I have a strong case in claiming that every wizard in Great Britain at that time owes me and the team a life debt. Chief Warlock, please call for a vote as to my guilt in non-recognition of a life debt to one Ronald Prewett."

The vote was unamous that Harry did not owe a debt. Harry stood and stated, "Molly Prewett as is my right, I choose to punish you. You were sentenced to life in prison for your previous crimes against me. You were paroled for good behavior and the first thing you do is commit another crime against me. My punishment for this is for you to complete your sentence in a high-security cell in Azkaban. In my family's opinion, I'm being too easy on you."

Then he turned on Ron saying, "Ronald, just so you know while your roommates at Hogwarts always griped about your snoring none of us told you that you talked in your sleep. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I knew from 1 September 1991 that you were not my friend. We knew that you were being paid by Dumbledore to spy on me. Later, we let Fred and George find that out as well. What I didn't know was that the old bastard was paying you from my vault. Of course, I got it all back with interest. Messing with a Marauder or the son of one was then and is now not a good idea. Chief Warlock you have the floor sir."

_End Flashback_

**Potter Manor 30 June 2167, 2238 hours**

Harry thought, _my ladies these last three weeks have been the loneliest of my life. Being without you is far worse than being in the cupboard for almost ten years. I'm coming to join you my loves._ Harry James Potter closed his eyes and with a smile on his face began his next great adventure. He left behind nine children, 27 grandchildren, 81 great grandchildren, and 243 great-great grandchildren. The houses of Potter, Black, Delacour, and Granger were no longer in peril of ending. They had led the wizard world into the new millennium, and wizards now stood with mundanes and worked shoulder to shoulder for a better world.

The crypt that held the remains of Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Luna stated:

_Here Lies the Remains of the Leaders of the Light_

_They were born as:_

_Harry James Potter_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Fleur Marie Delacour_

_Luna Mia Lovegood_

_As one voice they always said _

_that their greatest achievement_

_was that they were loving parents_

_May they rest in peace_

The End


End file.
